Attack of the Mousers
by Ellis97
Summary: April is sent on a quest to discover the reason for Baxter Stockman's new invention, the Mousers and she has 24 hours or she'll be demoted to coffee girl. Unfortunately, there is much more than to meets the eye when Stockman catches her and now, the turtles must help her out of her little jam.
1. April's Latest Story

**Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's time for another installment in the Ninja Turtles saga. Get ready for a new adventure with Leonardo, Donnetello, Raphael and Michelagelo. This time, we're doing a different theme song. A much better one.**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

 **Turtles count it off:**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! (Turtles!)**

 **Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)**

 **Never let us down (Turtles!)**

 **Ninjitsu action (Turtles!)**

 **It's a shell of a town!**

 **Turtles count it off:**

 **(1!) Leonardo's always in control**

 **(2!) The wise guy is Michelangelo**

 **(3!) Donatello he's the brains of the bunch**

 **(4!) Count on Raphael to throw the first punch**

 **I love bein ...**

 **I love bein ...**

 **I love bein' a Turtle!**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

 **Turtles count it off:**

 **1! 2! 3! 4! (Turtles!)**

 **There's no one better (Turtles!)**

 **Watch out for Shredder! (Turtles!)**

 **They're like no others (Turtles!)**

 **Those teenage brothers!**

 **1! 2! 3! 4!**

 **1! 2! 3! 4!**

 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

 **(Turtles! Turtles!)**

* * *

Our story opens at the Turtles' house in the sewers where we see our protagonists enjoying some sushi and pepperoni pizza on the table.

"Boy, this is the life dude" said Michelangelo "Living in the sewers, eating pizza, training as ninjas. I'm telling you it doesn't get any better than this"

"One problem though, Shredder's out there and he's going to kill us" Leonardo pointed out.

"Donnatello's right" said Splinter "We have to prepare in case he decides to strike"

After eating (and some time of digesting), Splinter and the turtles started to train. Splinter may have been a rat, but he was pretty cunning. But before they could finish their training, the sewer started to shake.

"What is that noise?" asked Splinter.

"Wh-wh-whoa dudes" said Michelangelo "What's going on? Is it an earthquake?"

"In New York? Perhaps" said Donatello "But not likely"

Just then, some tiny robots busted up right through the walls and started to charge right towards our heroes, while chomping their mouths.

"Robots?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow.

"Wherever they came from, they picked the wrong place to crash" said Raphael.

"Let's get him" said Leonardo "Turtle power!"

Splinter and the turtles charged right towards the robots and used their weapons to deflect them. Since they lived in the drainage system, the walls weren't so fragile. Using their weapons and awesome ninja skills, they managed to smash the robots.

"That took care of them" said Raphael "Those little tin cans"

"Yeah, but these 'tin cans' managed to break through the sewers" Donatello said as he looked at one of the robot heads "This is technology I've never thought would exist. I need to figure out what makes it tick"

"Even though that thing is dead, it still gives me the creeps" Splinter remarked.

Michelangelo sat on the couch "Let's watch a movie"

He pressed a button on the remote and April's image came up onscreen.

"This is April O'Neil reporting for Channel Six News" she said "Today, we go live to Stocktronic Industries where founder and CEO, Baxter Stockman is going to unveil his latest invention"

"Thank you, April" said Dr. Stockman as he came onscreen "I've found the way to rid of the city's rodent problem. For I, Dr. Baxter Stockman have created the very thing that'll have those exterminators in the unemployment office"

Baxter unveiled something that was standing underneath a sheet. It was the same killer robot that attacked the lair.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you...the Mouser" Baxter showed the robot.

The turtles gasped.

"So that's where those killer robots came from" said Donnie "Those things nearly destroyed our home. I can't believe he would make them out to be a good thing"

"Well whatever they are, they trashed our place" Raph said angrily "And I say we should go to Stocktronic's and kick his science nerdy behind"

Just as Raph was about to leave the lair, Splinter stopped him before he even took another step.

"Hold it right there, Raphael" Splinter said as he bonked Raph with his staff "You remember what happened in the last story; you four nearly got exposed to the world and Shredder found out about you"

"Mikey's fault" said Raphael.

"The point is that you shouldn't try to be so hasty" Splinter continued "We need more information on this person and some more training"

"Guys look" Leonardo pointed to the newscast.

April was carrying a box of rats.

"And now, I shall demonstrate this mouser in action" said Baxter "April, if you will"

April dumped the rats into a maze and the rats started to try to find their way around the maze. Unfortunetly, they had a little accident with the Mouser.

"Boy, I'd sure hate to a rat" said Michelangelo "No offense, sensei"

"That's okay" said Splinter "I can surely see your point, though"

Later over at Channel Six, April went over to work for a conference with her boss.

"Hey April" said the secretary.

"Hi Irma" said April "I'm here to see the boss"

"Good thing too" said Irma "He's seeming really impatient. Oh by the way, is that Baxter Stockman guy single? Is he straight? Is he free Friday night?"

"Irma" April placed a hand on one of her hips "I have to get inside the conference room"

"Of course" Irma giggled.

April went over to the boss' office "Hey Mr. Thompson! You called me?"

"Sit down, April" said Mr. Thompson.

April sat down "So what's this about?"

"I want to commend you on that story about Stockman" said Thompson "That guy's made something that could actually benefit society. Those rats are disgusting and they deserve to die"

"But sir, I don't think these mousers are for just getting rid of vermin" said April "I think they must be for something else"

"Don't be stupid April" said Mr. Thompson "Those mousers are totally harmless!"

"But I just get a weird feeling about this" April told him.

"Very well then" said Mr. Thompson "Cause I like you, I'm going to give 24 hours to find proof or else"

"Or else what?" asked April.

"Vernon gets your job" said Thompson.

"You're bluffing" April snarled.

"Just try me" Thompson smirked.

April left the office in a huff. On the way back, she ran into Irma, who was walking with her to the elevator.

"How'd it go?" asked Irma.

"Terrible" April replied "Thompson doubts my suspicions of the mousers and he wants me to find proof in 24 hours or he'll demote me to lowly assistant"

"Then you'd better find proof and fast" Irma said.

"And I know just the people who can help" April snapped her fingers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like April's got a new scoop to cover and now it looks like there's another menace on the loose. Can she and the turtles learn more about the mousers?**


	2. April's Investigation

Meanwhile, at the sewer, Splinter and the turtles were training with their father, ready for impact and standing in their positions.

Donatello used his staff to tackle Splinter, but Splinter, being the quick witted rat he is, managed to outsmart Donnie with his own staff and soon enough, Donnie was sent back to his original position.

"Not with your shoulders, Donatello" said Splinter.

Behind Splinter, Leonardo tried to do a counterattack with his samurai sword, but Splinter quickly turned around and deflected him, sending Leo sliding on his shell.

"Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo" said Splinter.

Michelangelo tried to tackle Splinter with his nunchuck's, but he only ended up being flipped over by Splinter's staff and landed right on his shell.

"Watch your footwork, Michelangelo" said Splinter.

Finally, it was Raphael's turn to try to tackle Splinter when all of a sudden, Splinter deflected his Sai's, kicked him right in the shell and sent him slamming his back right up against the punching bag.

"You're mind is too full, Raphael" Splinter told him.

"I can't help it, Splinter" said Raphael "That Stockman guy created those Mousers that attacked the lair and that burns my biscuits. Why can't we go upside and show him what for?"

"Being a ninja is about self-defense and honor" Splinter explained "Not vengeance. I'll see you four in the morning"

"Night sensei" said the turtles.

As Splinter retreated to his room, the turtles thought about what to do about the Mousers.

"What're we going to do about those Mousers?" asked Leo.

"I've got an idea" Donnie snapped his fingers "If I can get one of the Mouser parts working, we can trace it back to it's original location and find out what Stockman is really up to"

"That's a great idea, Donnie" said Leonardo "But I have a better idea"

"What?" asked Donnie "What could be better than my idea?"

"Nothing" Leo said, defeated.

Meanwhile up on the surface, April snuck over to Stockman Industries to investigate.

"Stupid Vernon" she muttered to herself "I'd like to take that my microphone and shove it right up his-No! Focus April. Focus. You have to get this dirt on Stockman before tomorrow morning"

April snuck into the back of the building and picked the lock with a digital lock pick invented by her father.

"There's nothing my dad's digital lock pick can't crack" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile upstairs in Stockman's office, Stockman was having a conversation with somebody calling on his videophone.

"The Mousers will be ready when I say they are" he told the person onscreen "Our first test was-"

"A complete failure" said the man onscreen "And I despise failures"

"And that's you'd be a terrible scientist" said Stockman "The tests are supposed to expose the flaws in my inventions. As a result, I've upgraded the Mousers and I will assure you they won't fail"

"They had better" said the man "I want Splinter and his disciples, now!"

"Yes Master Shredder" said Stockman.

Meanwhile down in the lair, while all the turtles were sleeping, Raphael snuck out of his bed to go upside and take Stockman down. Being a ninja, he was very quick and silent. However, as soon as he reached the lair's exit, he saw a shadowy figure.

"Going somewhere, Raph?" asked the figure.

"Outta my way, Leo" Raph demanded "I'm going upside to teach that Stockman geek a lesson"

"Forget it" said Leonardo "Go back to bed! Splinter said we should stay in bed and get some rest for tomorrow"

"Make me, daddy's boy" Raph said as he drew his weapons.

"With pleasure" Leo added.

Leonardo and Raphael started to wrestle each other to the ground, until they saw a Mouser run right by them, followed by Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Told you I'd get one working" said Donnie "Come on"

"Right behind you guys" Raphael followed the others.

Leo sighed "Splinter is so gonna kill me for letting this happen"

The turtles followed the Mouser to wherever it was going.

Meanwhile at Stockman Industries, April snuck into Stockman's office as soon as he left it. She went over to Stockman's main computer and typed in some codes to hack into his system.

"I've got to figure out what Stockman's up to" she thought "Luckily, when your father's a famous scientist and you hang out in his lab a lot, you pick up a few tricks from his employees"

April entered some codes and all of a sudden, a flashing icon came up on a screen that was shaped like a Mouser foot.

"That's weird" she thought.

Just then, a bookshelf opened up to reveal a secret elevator. Being a roving and nosy reporter, April took it upon herself to enter the secret compartment and investigate. She had no idea what this would contain, but she knew if she wanted a good story (and some more information on her father), she had to go in there.

"Well, there's no turning back now" she said to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **While the turtles are following that Mouser, April is digging up some dirt on Stockman and his cronies. What could Stockman be up to? And what does Shredder have to do with this? Stay tuned.**


	3. Mouser Mayhem

The turtles followed the Mouser throughout the whole sewer; they had to walk across pipes, but the Mouser was able to climb up the roof to the entrance where it ended and it climbed right into the entrance to where the train tracks were.

"Rats" said Raphael "Now what do we do?"

Leonardo put on some cleat-like straps on his hands "As a wiseman once said, 'A ninja is always prepared'"

"I wonder who said that" Mikey wondered as he put on his cleat straps.

The turtles climbed up the wall and followed the Mouser to the train tracks.

"Uh, Donnie, you sure that thing is harmless?" asked Leonardo "I mean, it totally trashed our lair and nearly sent it down to bits"

"Don't worry, Leo" said Donatello "I fixed that bug. That thing couldn't chew a piece of bubblegum"

Just then, the Mouser chomped up a piece of the sewer pipe and steam started bursting out. Soon enough, it started chomping the other pipes as well as rapid as possible.

"Looks like Donnie has lost his techno mojo" Raphael snickered.

"I don't get it, Donnie" said Leonardo "You're a techno nerd. How did that fail?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that Mouser must have some kind of security override thing that must be preventing me from disabling any functions" Donnie deduced "But I'm just guessing"

The turtles started to follow the Mouser only to find that a bunch of pipes had been chomped by the Mouser. They looked up and saw that a large pipe had been cracked and was dripping water.

"Oh my god" said Donnetello "That's the water main, which means that this whole place is gonna-"

Just then, a ton of water swept right over our friends and sent them back to the sewer's main water thing. Thinking quickly, Donnie used his staff to hold onto the pipe's and his friends grabbed onto each other's legs as they held for their lives. Just then, Michelangelo pondered up an idea.

"Hang on dudes, I've got an idea" he said.

Michelangelo started swinging onto his brothers like a kid on monkey bars and finally, they let go of each other.

"Cowabunga dudes!" he shouted as he and the others

Meanwhile on the surface world, April went into the secret elevator and started to see what was going on. She saw that many Mouser's were being assembled on a conveyor belt.

"I don't think this is for the rat problem" she thought to herself "Stockman must be up to something"

"Now, now Ms. O'Neil, it wouldn't be right to tell anyone, now would it?" a voice said from behind. It was Stockman, he had followed April "After all, these Mouser's are going to make me billions and billions and I can't risk having anyone knowing"

Baxter pressed a button on a remote and the Mouser's started chasing April, who kept running away. She ran right out of the building, but the Mouser's were too strong and fast. Just then, she saw a group of Mouser's headed both of her ways.

"Oh snap" she thought "What am I going to do?"

Just then, April saw the opening to the sewer and thought of something.

"I'd better get down there" she said as she opened up the hatch "My friends will help me if they have to"

April climbed down the sewer and walked trying to find her friends, but she was also being pursued by the Mouser's.

"The turtles have got to be down here" she said to herself as she kept running "After all, they're the only ones who can help me"

Just then, she reached a dead end, where the Mouser's were cornering her.

"Great" she rolled her eyes "I'm at a dead end and about to be dismembered by a bunch of tiny robots. I always imagined I'd go out in some sort of microwave accident"

Just as the robots were about to attack April, the turtles had arrived right in the nick of time to save their redheaded female friend. Using their trusty and expert ninjutsu skills, they beat down those Mouser's and rescued April.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Raphael said as he twirled his Sai's.

"Thank goodness you guys are" said April "I was getting hopeless and seeing my life flash before my eyes"

"April? What're you doing here?" asked Donnie.

"I was doing an investigation on these Mouser things when the creator discovered me and sent those robots to chase me" April replied "Good thing you guys arrived in time to save me"

"What a coincidence" said Mikey "We were just going to Stockman's lab as well"

"Then why don't you get us in there?" asked Leonardo "I mean, you've got access right?"

"I did, up until Stockman and his robots chased me out" said April "He's probably changed the password by now"

"Don't worry" said Donnie "I've got a digital lock-pick that can get us in that crackpot's lab in no time"

"Good, now let's get in there" said April "But you'll need a ride to get you there in time and my news van is with my cameraman"

"Luckily, I've been working on something I found in the junkyard the other day" said Donnie "Come on"

The others followed Donatello to a secret place in the sewers that led to some sort of alleyway. It was hidden right under a blanket.

He pulled the blanket right off "Everybody! I present to you...THE TURTLE VAN!"

"Wow" said the others.

The Turtle Van was that thing Donnie just built; it was a van painted with the colors of turtles including yellow and green. The top was even painted to look like a turtle shell.

"Come on" said Donnie "Let's get to Stockman's lair and trash the place"

"Now we're talking" said Raph.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the turtle's have a brand new vehicle to get them to their destination and are going to confront Stockman and his mousers. Stay tuned for new developments folks.**


End file.
